


Ball of Shame

by MrSpockify



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 10:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3484082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrSpockify/pseuds/MrSpockify
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a date, Kieren decides to take Simon to play crazy golf. As it turns out, one of them is less than skilled at it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ball of Shame

Kieren balanced himself on a small rock obstacle in the middle of the course, surrounded by the damp, fake grass of crazy golf. He twirled the club in his hands around and around as he tried and failed to hide the smug grin that was quickly spreading over his face.  
  
“Focus,” he advised the other. “You can do it this time.”  
  
The man ahead of him grumbled and squared up, intensely leaning over his own club and staring down the golf ball as if it was threatening to kill him. After several practice swings, the club impacted with a loud thwack. Kieren jumped out of the way to avoid getting hit as the golf ball soared forward, bouncing off the rock and careening directly back to where it came from. Slowly, it came to a rolling halt, only about an inch from where it had started.  
  
“This is rigged,” Simon protested, letting his club drop to the ground. He walked off with his hands up and head shaking.  
  
“It’s crazy golf,” Kieren laughed. “It can’t be rigged.”  
  
“Alright then, you try,” he insisted, stepping aside and crossing his arms. Simon squinted and watched as Kieren confidently took up his place. He gripped the club and squared it up beside the golf ball. Before hitting, he looked up, staring Simon in the eyes. With a haughty smile and without breaking eye contact, Kieren swung. Neither of them watched the ball, but after a few silent moments they heard the wet clunk of the ball sinking into the hole.  
  
“Would you look at that?” Kieren strutted off to retrieve his ball, leaving an exasperated Simon behind. He reached in and took the ball out, shaking off the rainwater. “Would you like to try again?” he asked, mostly just egging him on. To his surprise, Simon took up his place again, looking more concentrated than ever while leaning over his club. The unwavering way he glared at the golf ball was the same way he looked at the people who called him a “rotter.” It was adorable.  
  
“Don’t hit it so hard,” Kieren suggested, partially hoping his boyfriend would eventually get at least par. He was starting to feel a little bad.  
  
Simon nodded minutely, his hands gripping the handle tighter. The club lifted back a few inches, and, holding his breath, he swung lightly. A tiny tick sounded with the impact, and the golf ball rolled agonizingly slow. It stopped short about three inches in.  
  
“Well… You got further than the last time,” Kieren offered. Simon groaned and reached down, swiping the ball from its pitiful spot. He stomped up to where Kieren stood and stopped just short of the hole. With a tight frown, he held out his arm, the golf ball gripped tightly in his fist. After a tense moment, he opened his hand and let the ball drop. A wet smack sounded as it fell into the hole.  
  
“That’s a hole in three, right?” Simon asked tightly.  
  
“Uh,” Kieren awkwardly tried not laugh, biting the inside of his cheeks. He pointed down. Simon followed his finger and looked at the hole. Sitting just a centimeter or two from the edge was the golf ball. It had bounced out.  
  
“ _Rigged!_ ” Simon hollered, tossing the club away and kicking the golf ball off the course. As he stomped away, riled up, Kieren leaned on his own club to hold himself up as he laughed. Maybe crazy golf wasn’t the best choice for a date…


End file.
